disgaea1fandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Scout
The Scout, sometimes referred to as a 'Strider', is an unlockable class in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its remakes. It has an excellent Weapon Mastery with Guns, and have a nice movement and jump range, but what makes it unique is its two special abilities, Geo Change and Dark Cannon. Note that while Scouts are strong at long-range, they are mincemeat at close-range. Therefore, the player should take care to leave their Scouts next to their Healers and/or Mages, out of harm's way and ready to be supported. Geo Change can be a useful ability to get rid of certain Geo Effects in the Item World such as Invincibility or Ally Damage 20%. In later games, the Scout is replaced with the Geomancer and Onmyo Monk classes due to their Geo changing abilities. Requirements *A Scout is unlocked when a Brawler (Male or Female) and a Warrior (Male or Female) are level 10 (5 in the remakes) on the player's team. The player must have both a Brawler and Warrior existing at the same time. *A level 200 scout is required in order to unlock the Majin class. Disgaea DS Collection Book Striders have the ultimate power in a way, since they can control terrain. Most of the Netherworld's residents look down on them. They have a child-like curiosity and speak in a dialect unique to their underground cave villages. No one is as skilled in guns as they are. Tiers Skills Note: Each ability can only be used once per Scout per map. Notes on Dark Cannon * The skill's range is dependent on the Staff Weapon mastery of the scout. Otherwise, the range the scout can lay the dark cannon is 2. Leveling up the Dark Cannon skill can increase the placement range, too. * The level of the Dark Cannon is 1 + half (1/2) of the scout's level + Skill level of Dark Cannon * The human player has 10 seconds from when the Dark Cannon is played to shoot as much as possible on any targets. Holding the fire button fires the gun far faster than pressing the button rapidly would. * The amount of time used for firing the Dark Cannon can be increased by leveling the Dark Cannon skill up. * After the 10 seconds, the Dark Cannon will auto-lock on to the closest target, be it enemy or ally, and will fire 5 shots between the player's turn and the enemies' turn. * At all times, the Dark Cannon's shots will be fired in a straight line to the target, but will not pass through walls and the like. This is a good way to avoid shots from the Dark Cannon, but can also be annoying if an enemy is hiding behind a wall in the same way. * When the Dark Cannon's shots hit, it causes explosive damage, which means any other characters that are nearby the target are also hit. * These explosive shots will cause Prinnies to explode as if they were thrown. * The Dark Cannon's shots will always do at least 1 damage to any target. * The Dark Cannon has an ammo limit of 999 bullets. Gallery Scout d1p.jpg|Scout's Portrait D1 Scout Cut-In.jpg|Scout's Cut-In Image File:Dis-scout.jpg|Concept art of the Scout